And the truth comes out
by mystery girl234
Summary: What happens when the Five-0 team find out about Steves secret phobia? What if Steves enemy finds out about this Phobia? Five-0 will have to race against the clock to save Steve From certain death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**And the truth comes out**

**A/N-1 Sorry it's taken me so long to update my other story's I have just had writer's block. I am currently writing another chapter for days to remember, so I am hoping to get it up either this week or next.**

**A/N-2 So this idea has been stuck in my brain for a while and I just had to get it out.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hawaii Five-0 in any way (sadley ****) **

I could feel my cheeks flush a brilliant crimson red. All I could think of at that moment was the stares coming from my team. Danny was incomplete shock, Kono gave me a look of pity, and Chin, Chin just gave me a look of both pity and shock. I couldn't take it anymore, I hate when people pity me. I'm a seal for crying out loud. I'm not some scared little boy who needs to hold his mother's hand while crossing the street.

Danny stepped forward to say something but I know what he was going say, he was going to go off on some rant about how I never share my feelings with anyone, and how I never let anyone close enough so they can get to know me. But before he could say anything I turned and ran, I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I don't know where I was going but I knew anywhere was better than here.

"Steve…hey Steven" Danny shouted

"Let him go bra"

I can't believe that our super seal is scared of something. All this time he acted as if he wasn't scared of anything. Why did I have to go into his office to get him for the shots?

_Flash back_

_All four of us were going to get our yearly shots. It was just announced one month ago by Denning that HPD, HFD, and Five-0 should start getting yearly shots. McGarret was fine at the time, but today when I reminded him that we were going to get the shots. I noticed the color leave his face but I thought nothing of it. After that he started to give me every excuse in the book. What does he think I'm an idiot; I have a ten year old daughter for god's sake so I know he's because of that I started one of my "famous" rants about how he's throwing his life away by rushing into things and how he didn't care about his health. During the rant I noticed that he was trying to sneak out of his office._

_I yelled at him to get back here but he just ignored me. Kono and Chin came out of their offices to see what I was going off on Steve for this time. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed an answer. "Steve what's your problem, why won' you get your shots?" After I asked my question he stopped in his tracks, I then noticed that he was trying to leave. "I'm afraid of needles alright! I just can't take them. I just can't handle sharp pointy things that can hurt me or my OHANA!" We just stared at him in shock none of us knew what to say._

_End of Flashback_

"Danny? You ok bra? We lost you there for a sec." Kono asked.

"Yea, I'm fine Kono. Just a little shocked."

"It's not your fault you know, any of us would have done the same thing."

"Yea, I know. But we should at least go find the big brute before he gets himself in trouble."

* * *

Of course the Rookie gets to look for Steve by foot. Chin and Danny were too busy fighting to realise that Steve never took his truck. They never notice anything when they are fighting.

"Hey guys how's the search going? You find anything?"

"No he's not at home so we don't know where else he could have gone."

"OF COURSE HE'S NOT AT HOME! HOW THE HELL IS STEVE GOING TO MAKE IT HOME WITHOUT HIS TRUCK IN THE FEW MINUTES WE'RE INSIDE!" God guys can be so stupid at times. "Ok, I'm going to call Kamekona and see if he's seen him. Call me if you find anything." Steve is not making this easy on us. If I didn't think any better it's as if Steve didn't want to be found.

"_Sup bra, what's up_?"

"Nothing much, but we have a problem. Steve's gone missing. So I need a favour. Could you go down to the beach and see if McGarret is there."

"_Sure thing wahine, call you if I see anything_."

"Mahalo."

Where on earth could Steve have gone? I could feel the buzzing of my phone in my pocket, so either Chin and Danny actually found something useful or Kamekona managed to find Steve.

I let out a small chuckle at seeing the picture of a shrimp that Kamekona had set up on my phone for his caller id; I thought it suited him very well.

"What's up Shrimp man, you find him yet?"

"_Very funny water woman, and no Steve is not here at the beach_."

"Mahalo anyway," and with that I hung up. I know Chin and Danny would like to hear about this, but something doesn't seem right. We should have found him by now.

* * *

Chin and Danny stood outside of Steve's house trying to figure out where else he could have gone. He wasn't at home and Kono had phoned saying that Steve wasn't at the beach. They couldn't think of where else Steve had gone to.

Chin, all a sudden, had a feeling that they were missing something, something important they could use to find him.

Danny was on the phone with HPD, filing a missing person report for Lieutenant Commander Steven .J. McGarret. When he was done on the phone he realised that Chin was no longer standing beside him and was now sitting in the silver Camaro. Chin looked as if he was in deep thought. Danny walked over to the Camaro about to ask Chin what he was thinking about, when all of a sudden the Hawaiian man was screaming at Danny to get them over to HQ.

"How could I be so stupid?! We have technology at our finger tips for this and I don't think of it!" Chin half mumbled half yelled at himself.

"Whoa there Chin, a) you are not stupid and b) what are you talking about. One second I'm on the phone with HPD and the next you're screaming at me to get us over to HQ ASAP. What's up?"

"Steve's phone is what's up! When Steve stormed out he had his keys and his phone in his pocket! That is why I was so sure he would have taken his truck, and instead of running around like chickens with our heads cut off, we should have been here at HQ tracking his GPS! None of us thought it because we were all in shock, with you on the phone is what reminded me!" Chin screamed at Danny.

"Chin calm down! Like you said we were _all_ in shock, it's not your fault. All we can hope now is that Steve didn't think of turning his phone off."

When Danny and Chin got to Five-0 Headquarters Chin ran up to the command to track Steve's phone. Danny was on his phone calling Kono, as soon as they got to the palace. Danny was sitting in his car waiting for the ringing to stop and for Kono to answer her phone.

"_Hey Danny. You guys find anything_?"

"Yes… No… I don't know." Danny stammered. "We're at HQ right now. Chin's inside right now tracking the GPS on Steve's phone. Get here as fast as you can alright, I'll wait for you outside."

"_No problem, I'm a block away. I should be there in about five minutes_." Exclaimed Kono.

* * *

Danny checked his watch for what seemed to be the third time. When he looked up he saw Kono walking over to him. When she arrived they went to go find Chin to see if he found anything.

Chin could hear Danny and Kono coming up the stairs. So far he hadn't any luck on picking up a signal. The two were just coming through door when he got a signal.

"Danny! Kono! Come quick I got something!" They ran over to the computer to get a closer look on what Chin found.

"It looks as if he is somewhere off the North Shore of Oahu." After seeing this Chin got a look of confusion on his face. "Danny, Steve has a boat right?"

"Ya, but right now it's being fixed. Super Seal somehow managed to damage it. Why?" Chin and Kono looked at each other with a look of fear in their eyes. "Chin where's Steve?" Chin did his best to avoid Danny's taunting stare. "CHIN WHERE THE HELL IS STEVE?!" Chin didn't know what to say to Danny, he didn't know how to explain to him that Steve may be in trouble.

"Danny, I think Steve may be trouble." Kono spoke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean Steve's in trouble? We've only been looking for him for an hour! Who could have gotten to him before we even realised what just happened! I swear once we find him I am going to kill him for making us worry so much…"

In the middle of Danny's rant Chin's phone started going off. He gave Kono and Danny a worried glance when he saw who was calling.

"Hey cuz, what's up? Who is it?" Kono questioned

"It's Steve." Chin said in bewilderment.

"Well don't just stand there answer it." said Danny

"McGarret? What's wrong, where are you?"

"_Well it's nice to talk to you to Lieutenant Kelly. I suppose Officer Kalakaua and Detective Williams are there with you as well?"_

"Who is this, and where's Steve!" Danny Screamed at the phone.

"_Well look at that I was right," _the mystery caller said in a snobby tone.

Kono was starting to get mad at the mystery man for playing around. "Just tell us where Steve is, or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"_A little feisty aren't we. That's no way to talk to the one person who holds the key to your friends life in there hand now is it. I suggest we be a little nicer or we won't see our little Steven ever again. Now if were all done with this little argument I suggest you listen closely, oh and you might want to open up the email I have just sent you."_

Chin noticed the flashing email icon on the screen. When he opened it up, there in the middle of any empty room sat Steve strapped to a chair. On Steve's face lay a look of horror. No one could tell what he was looking at, but by the look of the room they could see that Steve McGarret was nowhere near water.

"_I know you have already tried to track Steve's phone, but as you can see, little Stevie is not where he appears to be."_

"I said it once and I'll say it again _**WHO**_ are you and _**WHERE IS STEVE**_?!" Danny screamed

"_That will come in due time my friend, but for now why don't you just call me... Sly… Whoops I've said too much... Now I'll call you in about an hour to tell you what you want to know and how you will get it, but for now ta ta." _And with that the signal went dead. They all turned back to the video footage that was being streamed to them, they could tell that Steve had heard the whole conversation by the look on his face. His look had gone from struck with horror to downright angry. Steve must still have contact with their mystery man named Sly because all of a sudden they could hear Steve cursing at him.

"_Sly what are you doing? We said we would never tell anyone! We knew you would hold up on your threat!" _Steve screamed

"_Well Stevie let's just say after"_….. and then they were cut off

"After what, what! Chin try getting the footage back up, we need to know whats going on!"

"Danny it's no use whatever they're using to stream the video footage can only be turned on from there side. Which means that we can't see nor hear what is going on with Steve unless _"they"_ want us to. And whatever that conversation was about was something that Sly did not want us hearing." Explained Chin

At that moment was when Kono realised something that they had missed that Steve had said. "Guys did either of you realise that Steve said "we" not "I"." Both Chin and Danny gave Kono a look telling her that they had no idea what she was talking about. Kono sighed "Steve said _"we said we would never tell anyone" _not, "I" said "I" would never tell anyone. Which would probably mean that either we know who "Sly" is… or we could be dealing with another rouge SEAL

Chin finally realised what she was talking about. "Then Steve knew we were watching, and was trying to give us a hint..."

"But what?" Danny questioned

"But when I used to work with his dad, he said that when Steve gave you a hint it could mean anything."

"So what you're saying is unless we get more info on our mystery man from Steve will be going on a wild goose chase?"

"Yes Danny, in a way this will be **a lot **like a wild goose chase." Chin said

"Great when we think Steve couldn't get in any trouble he go's and gets himself in trouble. Just what we needed. Why can't the big brute ever keep himself out of trouble? I swear he's a trouble magnet…"

* * *

Kono could feel her phone buzzing down in her pocket. "Guys its Sly!"

"Answer it!" exclaimed Danny

"_Aaaah Five-0 now it's not nice to keep me waiting. Now let's down to business. I won't be telling you where Steven is just yet, but I will tell you what I want."_ At that point the video footage showing Steve popped up. From what they could see Steve had gotten a few to many punches to the head because he was sitting in his chair unconscious. Realising that Sly could of moved Chin started to track the phones GPS.

Danny was about to start up another rant about how you do not hurt your prisoners until Sly started to talk again. _"Now Detective that was just a precaution, little Stevie here was starting to get… how do I say it… rough, but don't worry my men won't touch another hair on his head, well for now. Now for what I want, I want Steve here to suffer like I did. Yes I know Steve was a SEAL and was trained to take all kinds of pain but lucky for me I no his one weakness that he would do anything I say to get away from. And I know you all know what I'm what talking about. So just for a little fun humor, well for me that is, why don't we turn our heads to the video footage."_

Danny, Chin, and Kono all looked at the video footage. What they saw was not what they wanted to see. On the screen a one of Sly's men brought a bucket of water which he through at Steve. Steve woke up with a startled look on his face. It took him while to remember where he was but once he figured where he was he looked right at the camera and mouthed _Chin, Sly is Scott Fraser._ The three of them figured that Scott must of seen this because next they knew it his men where beating the crap put of Steve.

Scott sighed _"Well seeing as you know who I am I'll get straight to the point. Like I said before Steve is going to suffer. Starting now I will be giving Stevie a shot every thirty minutes made up of my own little concoction that I made up. And at every half an hour mark that video footage will not only be showed on at Five-0 HQ but to your phones and to the Governor's computer, and there is no way to stop the footage. I will be doing this for five hours, at which it will start to take affect and when the five hours is up you will have one hour to find Steve, and if you don't find him in time… well let's just say you will never see little Stevie here again."_

Kono gasped when she looked back at the video footage. When Chin and Danny looked at her all she did was point up to the screen. On the screen was the most horrifying picture they had ever seen. Chubby, the nickname they had given the on guy, came out with a needle. When Steve saw this he started to struggle to get away, he was doing everything he could do to get away but the restraints would not break and it seemed that the chair was bolted to the ground.

"_NO! NO, please! Please don't!"_ begged Steve. All Danny, Chin , And Kono could do is stand and watch their friend beg. They were mortified and they knew this was only one of ten shots they would have to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a lot of homework to do and then I went away for spring break. But I'll try to update more often. All mistakes are my own, for I do not have a beta reader to help me out

* * *

They all stood staring at the now black screen. It had been five minutes since Steve had gotten his first injection. They didn't know what they should do, but they knew one thing they had to find Steve and find him fast.

The only thing that brock the trance of the three detectives was the ringing of Danny's phone. When he looked down at to see who was calling his face went a ghostly pale. It was the governor. Danny had forgotten all about him. He had forgotten that Denning had gotten the same video footage of Steve. He didn't know what to say or do so all he did was put his phone on the table and put it on speaker.

"_**DETECTIVE DANNY WILLIAMS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I SEE THE COMMANDER ON MY COMPUTER SCREEN BEGGING FOR HIS LIFE!"**_

"Well technically Steve wasn't begging for his life…."

"_**SHUT UP WILLIAMS I'M NOT FINISHED! YOU KNOW HOW BAD IT MAKES ME LOOK WHEN THE HEAD OF MY TASK FORCE IS BEGGING FOR SOMETHING AS STUPID AS GETTING A NEEDLE! NOW WILLIAMS I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON! LAST I CHECKED YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING YOUR YEARLY SHOTS TODAY! THAT IS NOT THE SHOTS I WAS TALKING ABOUT!"**_

"Well sir what happ….."

"_**NOT YOU KELLY, I SAID WILLIAMS!"**_ Even though they were not able to see Denning they could tell that his face resembled a very ripe tomato right now.

Danny started to explain to the governor all the events of what happened. "Sir this has also come to us as a surprise as well. But we do have some god news as well; we know the identity of the abductor. His name is Scott Fraser. We believe that he may also be an ex-SEAL, but were not sure at this moment."

Denning let out sigh _"Okay at least we know who to look for. I want you three to keep me in the loop of everything."_

"Oh, sir there is one more thing. Scott mentioned that he will be injecting Steve with the solution every half hour. And like the first video he will be sending us footage of each and every shot he gives him for five hours straight. Then after that we will only have one hour to find Steve before… well I rather not think about that right now."

"_Thank you. That gives us time to hopefully figure out where Steve is being kept. Call me if you find any more information."_

* * *

Steve sat in the chair and stared at the camera that was now turned off. He had to get out of here but how?

He could hear Scott talking to the rest of his team. He knew by the sound of their voices he looked bad. He knew his decision to tell Chin who this guy was, was going to cost him, but he had to tell them. They had to know.

Steve then mouthed 'Chin Sly is Scott Fraser.'

He could tell Scott saw what he said, for next he knew he had a big chubby guy using his head as punching bag.

He couldn't tell what Scott had said next because of the ringing in his ears, but he knew it must be bad because one of Scott's men came toward him with a needle. He knew where this was going.

"NO! NO, please! Please don't!" begged Steve

He thrashed around trying to get out away from the guy, but there was no use. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't get away.

He could feel the solution travel through his veins. Whatever was in the concoction made him dizzy and nauseas. He started to curse at the man who did this, but before he could get in another word the chubby man was back for his next punching session.

Steve's vision started to grey around the edges. He figured he probably had a concussion by now, and knew he should stay awake. With this last thought he gave up the fight off consciousness.

* * *

The three remaining Five-0 members stood around the computer planning on what to do next.

"Chin why did Steve talk directly to you when he told us about Scott?" questioned Danny.

Chin looked away from Danny and Kono not wanting to answer his question. He knew he should have picked that up himself but he couldn't come to term to tell them that he may know who this Scott person was.

"Chin what aren't you telling us?" asked Kono.

Chin sighed, "Steve used to send letters to his father about how he was doing, he sent ones talking about Catherin, and amazingly enough he also sent ones about guys he worked with."

"How is that a surprise?" Kono and Danny asked in unison.

"Well when he worked for the navy Steve was a shy guy and he had a hard time trusting people. He still is even today; he just doesn't show it as much. Anyway there was this one guy he would talk about all the time, his name was Scott Fraser. The last letter he ever sent to his father said that him, Scott, and a few other of their Seal buddy's had gotten into an incident, that he could not name, and that he wouldn't be able to send any more letters. John was worried so he ended up phoning Steve's CO asking what had happened, the odd thing about it was that his CO said nothing had happened and that Steve was safe and sound in his bunker. John was worried from that day on. Every time he phoned to talk to Steve he got nothing, every time he was told that Steve didn't want to talk to anyone. After a while he started to figure out that something must have spooked Steve or he was upset about something because he could only remember one time that Steve had ever acted like that."

"When was that?" asked Kono.

"The last time he acted like that is when his mother 'died'. He shut himself up in his room. He wouldn't eat, sleep, or drink. John even had some of his friends come over to try and cheer him up nothing worked. It was couple days before Steve and Mary Ann were shipped off that he actually started to talk to people again. That's why I'm worried that whatever that 'incident' was may be related to whatever is going on."

Danny and Kono just stood and stared at Chin for while in shock from everything they heard.

"Wait, Steve a shy guy? I can understand him having trust issues with everything that's happened to him but shy? Really Chin are you sure?"

"Danny, is that all you heard from that was Steve being shy?!" screamed Kono

"No of course not. That just surprised me the most," exclaimed Danny.

"Well any way, I think we should go talk to Doris to let her know what's happened." Chin mentioned.

"Yea that would probably be a good idea. I for one do not want to feel the wrath of Doris McGarret. Could one of you call Catherin while you're at it just to tell her there's been a change of planes."

"Change of planes? Danny what are you talking about?" asked Kono.

"Catherin had phone me a couple nights ago telling me she would be on leave for the next two months."

"How'd she do that?"

"I don't know caught a lucky break I guess. Their three year anniversary is tomorrow so she wanted to surprise him by showing up to work and telling him in person rather on the phone. She knew how upset Steve was when he found out that she might not be able to get the time off but when this came up she was all exited that I didn't get to go to sleep till almost four in the morning that night."

"Well then we better find him fast so he won't miss his special day."

"I'll phone her. Seeing as Chin won't do it"

"Thanks Kono. I'll meet you guys out front in twenty, I need to phone Rachel to tell her I won't be able to pick up Grace."

* * *

"Hey Rachel I'm not going to be able to pick up Grace after school today."

"_What is it now Daniel? This is the third week in the row, how do you think grace is feeling?! She's starting to think you have no time for her."_

"Rachel you know I have work, and she knows when I miss picking her up that I always make it up to her! So don't you go and start pulling this crap with me! Anyways this is important, Steve's gone missing and we don't have much time to find him."

"_Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry I didn't know. What do you want me to tell Grace?"_

"Just tell her that Uncle Steve has gone missing and that I'll talk to her later."

"_Got it. And Danny?"_

"Yea?"

"_Make sure you find Steven and bring him back safe."_

"That's a promise that I hope to keep. I got to go. Tell Grace that Danno loves her."

* * *

"_This is lieutenant Rollins who may I be speaking to"_

"Hey Catherin, there's been a change of planes."

"_Kono?! What's going on? What happened to Steve?!"_

"Steve's gone missing. All we know is the name of the kidnapper. His name is Scott Fraser."

"_Shit! Don't go anywhere I'll be there in a couple of minutes."_

"Got it see you in a few."

* * *

"What did Catherin have to say," asked Chin

"Nothing really but I think she knows who are kidnapper is and what happened between him and Steve."

The next they know Danny's running over to them.

"What did she say and when will she be here?!"

"Whoa there Danny. Your acting as if she was your girlfriend."

"Wait… what… Chin! Never mind. Kono what did Catherin say."

Kono had her hand held up to her face trying to control the laughter that was trying to force its way out.

"All she said was she would be here in a couple of minutes."

"And when I say a couple of minutes I mean a couple of minutes."

"Catherine! That was quick; I just got off the phone with you."

"What can I say I've been hanging around Steve for too long."

"Before you tell us what you know lets go see Doris so you don't have to tell us everything twice."

* * *

As Danny, Chin, Kono, and Catherin pulled into Steve's drive way they could see that the front door was open. Knowing Doris and how she was they knew something had to be wrong.

As the three Five-0 agents pulled out there guns to arm them selves' Danny passed a fourth gun to Catherin.

The four of them moved into the house not knowing what to expect. On the floor they found Doris McGarret unconscious. Danny bent down to check to see if she had a pulse, when he felt a stead beat he let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. Just as he heard three clears he could see that Doris was starting to wake up.

As Catherin came downstairs she could see Danny helping Doris up onto the couch. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that her boyfriend's mother was ok.

"Doris are you ok?" asked Chin.

"Yes, I'm fine. But where's Steve? Last I remember these men barged in through the front door just as Steve was getting ready to leave for work. They tased him and started to drag him to a black SUV that was parked outside. I tried to stop them but one of them must have come from behind because next I know Danny's helping me to the couch."

"Doris one of the men's name is Scott Fraser."

"Shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" asked the frightened detective.

"That name, it was in the letters that I found in John's desk. I tried to ask Steve about it but he just said it was nothing to worry about, and that it had all been dealt with. He wouldn't tell me anymore."

"Doris it's going to be okay, you need to calm down alright we'll find him." Kono tried to sooth the frightened woman down but she could see that was going nowhere.

"Catherin you're really going to need to tell us what you know and quick because Scott will be sending the next footage in ten minutes. Chin while she's explaining I need you to set up the tablet so we can all see it instead of watching it on our phones."

"Got it boss."

Danny sighed at the mention of the name. Thoughts started to go through his head that they might not be able to find their rightful boss of the team.

"Alright all I know is this. There were six people on Steve's team that day. That had caught wind that one of the major arms dealers they had been tracking for seven years was going to make a sail to a group of terrorists. Steve had volunteered for the job. They were two clicks away from their destination when they were ambushed. Steve told me that he didn't know how their cover had been blown, but the look in his eyes told me a different story."

"What where the names of the other four members?" asked Chin.

"The team was made up of Steve, Scott Fraser, Jonathon baker, Ayden young, Nickolas Garcia, and James young."

"Ayden and James where brothers I take it?" asked Danny.

"Twins actually. Steve was a little upset after the OP. He lost a couple of his men."

"Which ones?" asked Kono, who seemed to have unshed tears that threatened to flow over.

"Sadly enough it was the twins. Steve wouldn't tell me who had killed them but I could see he was devastated."

"Ok that takes care of one problem, now onto the next. Doris do you know for any reason why your son may have been afraid of needles."

Doris opens her mouth about to say something when all of a sudden Catherin jumped in, "Oh I can answer that one as well. This one was a different OP he was on; him and his team had been captured by the enemy. They were stuck in a damp stuffy room for almost two weeks. He not only became afraid of needles but became claustrophobic. The claustrophobia hasn't been too bad. That only comes up when the room becomes really damp and stuffy; and when that happens he starts to freak out really badly. I've only seen it happen once and let's just say the medic may have had to sedate him a couple of times. But anyway his team was unusually large; it was made up of him and fourteen others. Every day each one of them got a shot, there was only one shot each day that had a deadly poison. Every day he had to watch one of his men be killed off. Every day he prayed and hoped that he would be one of the dead men they would drag off to only god knows were. The rescue team came before they were able to kill him. Everyone but him was killed on that mission."

Catherin just looked around the room at everyone's stunned faces. Doris and Kono had started to cry and she could see that Danny and Chin weren't too far behind.

All of a sudden Chin's phoned started to ring. He started the footage on the tablet and waited for Scott to start talking.

* * *

A/N: I'm looking for a beta reader and I was wondering if anyone was interested.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but studying for exams, homework, and writers block have come up. During the summer I will try to update as much as I can but I leave for London in a couple weeks then when I get back I will be starting work. But when I am in London and I have free time I will down more chapters so all I have to do is type them up and post them.

* * *

"_So let me guess who's all there, now I know we have detective Williams, officer Kalakaua, and lieutenant Kelly, but wait there's more isn't there?"_

There was a minute of silence before Scott spoke again.

"_Ah I know we have lieutenant Rollins and, oh what's her name again, oh that's right Doris McGarret."_

When Scott was finished naming of the five people in the room Chin and Danny shifted in their chairs to look at each other and both have the same expression, Shock. When they looked at each other they knew that someone was watching their every move and one wrong move would mean the end of Steve.

"All right you know who is all here now get to the chase what have you done to Steve now?"

"_A little impatient are we there 'Danno'"_

Danny let out a sigh of impatience this guy had defiantly done his homework if he knew the one nickname only Grace and Steve called him.

"_Oh I'm sorry Detective am I getting you upset, am I going to get to see the famous Williams temper. Tsk, tsk, that is no way to act when I am the only way to show you how Steven Is doing. With the way you're acting I may just speed up his dosages and give him, oh I don't know, maybe two instead of one."_

"No! I mean no, please just tell us what you want and give back my Kaikua`ana."

"_I already told you what I want I want Steven to suffer like I did, and Catherine no matter how much you may think you know about boyfriends life this is one thing you will never know. Doris I know how long you have been out of your son's life for and I suggest you watch closely to these videos because this may be the last time you will __**EVER**__ see your son alive again for I do not plane on telling you were he is until he is minutes away from death."_

And with that the camera turned on to see bruises all over Steve's face arms and now bare chest. There was bruising starting to from around his neck as well as if Scott had been strangling Steve.

Then one thought popped into Danny's head. Maybe just maybe Scott may have moved to where he is holding Steve.

"Chin try and track the video footage and the phones satellite again I think Scott may have moved," Whispered Danny

"Scott please stop this. Whatever you did Steve has never told anyone this is the first time they have heard about any of this," pleaded Catherine

"_Oh my dear, dear sweet Catherine maybe you should listen to what comes out of your mouth for you would have noticed that you just let slip that he had indeed told what happened."_

"What?! NO! He never told me or anyone else for that matter anything that happened, I figured it out myself."

If Scott had heard what Catherine had said he never made any notice that he did, for next they knew Steve was screaming and cursing at the thugs who were punching and kicking him.

"Please stop. Steve gave you his word and he has never broken a promise in his life!" Doris was now begging them to stop torturing her son. Tears were running down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. Chin just looked away because he couldn't stand to see the sight of his old partner's son being tortured, and Kono just held a blank look not letting any emotion come through since she wasn't sure how to handle any of this.

Danny was in shock, he knew what this guy had done was bad, but now since he was seeing this on camera it must have been a lot worse than even he could imagine. Classified or not when this is all said done he was going to have a sit down with Steve tell him everything.

"_Now for the best part of these conversations, but since Catherine kept lying to me…"_

"I was not lying to you!"

"_And Daniel decided it would be for the best to be impatient and get me mad I think I will cut Steve's time to live by a half hour."_

All through the McGarret home nothing not even the sound of the waves could be heard through the thickness of shock that laid in the house, because they knew what that meant. He said he would do it but they didn't think he would actually do it.

"Please no, Catherin was telling you the truth and Danny didn't do on purpose. Steve is the best thing that has ever happened to us. Please don't take that away from us, he gave us all something special. He showed Chin trust and compassion something no one else would give him; Danny got a new family and more importantly a brother, and me, he gave me the best job I could ever think of getting. I wasn't even out of the academy yet and he never treated me as if I was a rookie, he treated me as if I was the same rank as everyone else." This time it was Kono to speak out; tears were now running down her face which would drop onto her feet making them wet with tears.

"_How sweat… but you can cry, complain, and beg all you want but my mind is made up. This will show what happens if you displease me. Now next time I would suggest you not irritate me because I will either give him an early dose or it will be three instead of either one or two. Now do I make myself clear…. I will take your silence as a yes. Oh and one more thing just because he got two doses does not mean I will call in an hour it still be every half hour. Toodles I await our next call."_

Just as Scott hung up they heard Steve's screaming start back up. They looked at the tablets and saw two thugs come up to him, one on either side of him, and as if they were two robots synced as one they injected the mysterious concoction into him. As they left they looked to the camera and gave their audience an evil smirk.

Couple minutes had gone buy and they had not turned the camera off yet so it seemed as if they either forgot or they were giving Steve a chance to talk to them. Just then Steve looked up to the camera. He gave them a small smile and then started to talk.

* * *

The pain coursing through his body was excruciating but he knew this would be the only chance he would get to tell them what was on his mind. He didn't know where he was so that would not be included. It would be only a matter of time before Scott would realize that the camera was still on.

"Danny I can only talk for so long. I know this won't help much but I don' know where I am, all I know is that I am still in Oahu. To find out what happened between me and Scott you are going to have to contact the rest of my seal team. Fortunately they all live in Hawaii and are all on the reserves."

He could feel the liquid going to work because next he knew his vision was going blurry and all he could hear was his team, his mother, and his girlfriend trying to get his attention. He was thankful that the camera had two way speakers, but at the same time hated that he had to hear everyone fretting over his life, the life that he was pretty sure no one cared about.

"_Steve! Steve? Come on buddy stay with us now I know you must be in pain and that it must be getting harder to concentrate but you got to stay with us."_

"I'm… still with you D-Danno. Getting harder… to b-breath… d-don't know h-how much… longer I can p-put up with t-this."

"_I know Babe but you got to try. You got to fight this thing for us Steve… Hey Babe you still awak_e. _Steven come on_ wake up."

The last thing they see is Steve's head fall limp against his bare chest.

"Dam it, Chin please tell me you got something I don't care what it is but I just need some good news right about now."

"Danny you were right about one thing Scott has moved but I just can't tell where, the signal has been bounced to many times. I know this isn't exactly the news you wanted but hey at least it something."

Danny let out an exasperated sigh while running his hand through his combed back hair. "I know, it's not your fault Chin we all know you're doing the best you can. All we have to now is find some sort of clue that will tell us where he is." They all looked to Catherine to see if she had any idea on how they were going to do that, but when they looked over she looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Catherine, sweet heart what's wrong?" asked Doris

"The look he gave us I've only ever seen that look once and that was when he was only survivor left of his team. I almost lost him that day because he didn't think he deserved to live since the rest of his team died and now because of whatever Scott did Steve believes he deserves everything he is getting."

"Ok so what you are saying is that Steve is giving up? He can't give up, I have never known him to give up or show any weakness!" exclaimed Danny

The only response they got from Catherine was a nod. Doris moved away from Catherine as if she had deadly disease that could kill them all, Kono completely broke down after that, and Chin and Danny looked at Catherine in complete utter shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pain that's all I could feel radiating from my head down to my toes. No one was coming for me, no one cared that I was be tortured by the one man who I trusted when I was part of the Navy SEALS. Well I did disserve everything I was getting, but what kind of person would use a man's greatest fears against himself.

Of all the feelings man can feel why could I never feel joy, happiness, or even belonging? All through my life I was hurt, felt loneliness, and was betrayed by the ones I care about. My own mother is keeping secrets from me; Catherine withheld important information about dangers coming from my mother, and my team, my Ohana were probably glad to not have to listen to me. Danny always ranted how I never cared about anyone's safety and that I didn't think of what would happen to little Gracie if he died. The fact that Danny felt like that, it would only make sense that Chin and Kono felt the same way.

All of a sudden Steve could feel the presence of another person in the room, but all he could do was sit there with his eyes closed and listen to what he was saying.

"Little Steven McGarret, strong and powerful Super Seal is this all it takes to break you. I expected more from you, I was hoping this would be more fun watching you squirm and beg for your life but seeing as your pride has gotten in the way of that I guess I'll just have to move you somewhere else, somewhere damp and stuffy, somewhere, I don't know, where you'll be in a dark confined space with nothing but you and your thoughts."

At this point I was able to open my eyes a look at the man who was talking to me. How could he know about my claustrophobia no one not even Catherine knew about this, how could, of all people Scott figure it out?

"Don't worry Steve you'll still get your shots, instead of my thugs giving it to you I will, I'll just come to see you ever half hour. Oh and to move you you're going to have to be out cold so this may hurt a little, but for your sake I hope it hurts a lot."

Steve knew that this would be the last moment before his death that he would be sane, this person, no this man of destruction would be the last person he will ever see.

* * *

There is one house on the block, one house where the people make no noise, you would think they were dead but if you think that you would be terribly wrong. The silence that came from that one house is the silence of heartbreak, for if you knew who broke their hearts and what has happened to him you to would be sucked into that silence. Five special people who could say that they knew this man, five special people who consisted of his mother, his girlfriend, and his team, the people who he considered his family. The names of these people are Doris McGarret, Catherine Rollins, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, and Danny Williams. These people would do anything for him whether it was help him when he was down, someone to talk to and have a bear when all the trouble in his life seemed to catch up to him, and like right now find a psycho who thought that Steven. J. McGarret deserved to suffer for everything that this psycho path has done.

* * *

Danny got up from where he sat and walked out onto the lanai. He stood at the door to watch the wave's crash onto the shore. At the end of the beach you could see the two chairs sitting in the sand side by side. All Danny could picture was him and Steve having one of their many conversations, or watching him almost falling off the chair from laughing too much. He wished they could just go back to those good times were they got to see Steve smiling and enjoying himself, but unless they found him Danny knew that wish will never come true.

A Hand on Danny's shoulder is all it took to bring him out of his thoughts. When he turned around he came face to face with a red eyed and puffy faced Kono. He couldn't help but let his own tears fall. When Kono saw this she took him into her arms.

"We'll find him; HPD is more than capable to take our cases while we work on finding him. Right now Steve is our main priority."

"I know but what if we don't find him in time. I've already lost one brother I don't want to lose another. I don't know what I would do without him, and more importantly I don't know if I could tell Grace that her Uncle Steve won't be coming home."

"Daniel Williams, how dare you put that thought in your head! We **WILL **find him and when we do we will have a big party to show him how much he means to us and if anything like this happens again **I **will personally beat the crap out of the psycho who tries to split our family up but I will also beat the crap out of Steve as well," exclaimed Kono

All Danny could do is stare at her in surprise, of all the thing's to say he didn't expect her to say that.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Kono just chuckled at the comment before bring Danny back into her hug. For now all she needed was to be held, it didn't matter who the person was as long as they were there to comfort her.

"Hey Kono its fine, like you said were going to find him. Don't make me start crying again otherwise you'll have to deal with it, and you know how negative I get when I'm upset."

She let out a small laugh while wiping the tears off her face. "Your right Danny, I don't think I want to deal with grumpy face Williams right now."

"That's better… wait what? Hey! Kono get back here we are not done here!"

"I don't know Danny I think we are quite done here!" said Kono as she ran away from Danny.

* * *

"My son, my Navy seal son. If it wasn't for me leaving him, Mary Ann, and John he would have never joined and this would have never happened," whispered Doris

Chin was the only one who heard this, since Danny and Kono where outside doing, god knows what, with them yelling at each other like that, and Catherine was curled up in the chair where Steve would always sit.

"Doris it's not your fault, you left because you thought you were protecting them, and if Steve never joined the Navy he would have never met us and we would have never become a family."

Doris looked at him in surprise. She hadn't thought anyone had heard her. "I know but then at least he wouldn't be begging for his life."

As Catherine heard this she quickly jumped out of the chair and ran to the lanai. As she left all she got was a weird look from Chin and Doris.

"Danny stop chasing Kono around the beach and both of you get inside." When Danny and Kono heard what she said they looked at each other and ran into the house to see what Catherine wanted.

* * *

"Ok Catherine this whole mystery façade is not helping us find Steve. One minute you won't sit still, and the next your off sulking in the corner…. so what's up?"

"I know, but Danny if you knew Steve as long as I have you would be acting the same way. The way he acts in front of the four of you is only a front. But anyway, Doris you said something about Steve begging for his life."

"Yea I did, I said it's because of me that he's there begging for his life."

"Ok, now here's what I have noticed, he hasn't said a word about his life and I think Scot is getting annoyed by that. If he wants Steve dead then he would do everything he can do to make him go insane. He's given him needles which we know is one thing that could do that, but then there is also his claustrophobia, and Steve doesn't know that I know about it. And now since the spy probably heard our conversation about it, he must of, by now, radioed it in to Scott. So I'm guessing the next time he phones, on the video footage we will have a new view of scenery."

"Great not only, when we find him, we have to deal with a poisoned Steve, but now a stir crazy one as well! Some rescue this has turned into!" exclaimed Danny

"Guys, sorry to butt in to this amazing conversation, but has anyone else noticed the black van out front?" asked Kono

Just as Danny turned around the man in the driver seat pulled out a gun.

"GET DOWN!"

'Great now their shooting at us as well, this is seriously turning out to be the worst bad day mankind has ever known,' thought Danny


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N sorry I this isn't as good as my other chapters I am writing from my iPod right now. I am also sorry it has taken so long to update I've been at work then aprons out I was lactose and tolerant so I had to go to the doctors for that but now Im fine so yea. Ok now I'm just rambling on so here's the story. **

* * *

Danny looked up from his position from underneath the window sill to see three goons walking up towards the front door. He figured that Scott had sent them to get rid of the problem that had risen, which meant that they were getting closer if Scott sent his "bodyguards" to "deal" with them. Danny knew he had to figure out some sort of plan before something they hadn't planned of happening happened.

A cough from Danny's left brought him out of his thoughts. What he saw was Doris hiding on the stairs, Kono behind the door ready to jump out at the men when they came, and Chin and Cathryn waiting patiently behind the couch. He figured they each had a thought of what they needed to do if they were all set up. Danny stayed hidden under the window so he had a clear shot if he needs to shoot and because it was the next closest spot to the door and if needs be he could get the jump on one of the men.

You could hear the three men banging on the door trying to nock it in. Kono was ready. She could feel her hands clamming up but she knew if they wanted some sort of clue of where Steve was she needed to stay strong. She stood just far enough from the door so it wouldn't slam into her face. As the men came in she waited for the third one to come in before she went to grab one. It was game of chance to her, she had to hope that when she got a hold of the last goon the other two wouldn't hear her.

Cathryn could feel Chin tense up beside her. She could tell that he was worried for his cousin and was angry at the three men that they would work for the tyrant that had taken his boss and her boyfriend. Cathryn let out a small breath that she hadn't reliased that she was holding when Kono's part of the plan worked. Now all they needed to do was wait till they spotted Danny and her and Chin would grab the other two.

Most of the time you would see the calm strait face of Chin but right now if looks could kill the three men in front of them would be dead. Chin was furious at these men for helping Scott tamper with his ohana, he was going to make them pay for what they had done. Finally when the last two men spotted Danny by the window him and Cathryn quickly and silently snuck over the couch and grabbed them in a choke hold.

It was now Dorris' part of the plan. Kono had already gone and nocked her man out so all she had to do was quickly nock out the other two before they got out of the hold they were in. Doris was very glad that she was the one who got the pleasure of hitting them across the head with something hard, for they had helped kidnapped her son and that was not okay.

The two men fell to the floor out cold. Danny went around to each of the men and tied them up with rope Steve had hidden in the living room in case of an emergency. Danny was glad they had caught them but now they needed information. He could see Kono calling Duke and Chin walk into the kitchen to get a bottle of water to wake up the three drooling men on the floor.

"Kono make sure to tell Duke to get three separate cells ready. These men are not getting a trial that judge is going to sentence them right when they get to court" and with that Danny walked off to where they had the laptops and tablets set up.

He saw Doris already there waiting for the next call. He could see her shoulders violently moving. As he got over to her he could see from where he was standing the tear stained cheeks. He could tell that Steve being missing was really getting to her.

"Doris will find him; I promise you that when we do Scott will pay dearly for what he has done. I know you miss him hell we all miss him but no matter what happens we will be there for you, your part of our ohana now and ohana means..."

"Nobody gets left behind. I know Danny but it hurts, it hurts to think of what that man is doing to my son. Everything that I have felt or seen doesn't compare to what is happening to Steve."

Just as he was about to say something he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_"Ahh Danny see you got my little presents and trust me when I say this they know nothing. The men who did know where your precious Steven was, I killed them. I just hired new ones to through you off track. Now strait to point you and Doris will be the only ones to hear this and if you tell HPD, Chin, Cathryn, or Kono I promise you that Steven hear will not get one shot but three. Alright them back to business..."_ As Scott was goin off and saying gods knows what Danny missed seeing Doris sneak off to get Chin and Kono.

_"As I was saying before I got myself way off topic only you and... what's this it seem as if Doris has brought company. What did I tell you detective, oh well your lose its not like I'm going to feel guilty about this. But you know what I'm feeling generous today." _

"Does that mean you won't give Steve three shots?" asled a hopeful Danny

_"Ha don't make me laugh Williams. I said generous, I didn't say I would take away your guilt. No I'm going to tell you what I was going to tell you before. So as I was saying again, I have moved my favourite Super SEAL to a new location. One that will be a more enjoyable show, well for me at least. For this location I am the only one who knows of this place; so I encourage you to speed up the search for baby Steven here before something incredebly horrible happens." _

They could hear a moan come from Steve as Scott vilontley grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to look at the camera. At that moment you could hear a gasp come from the four people watching because what they saw was the most disturbing thing they ever saw. Steve had beads of sweat forming on his forhead, he was incredibly pale, and his cheeks where a bright crimson red. It seemed to be the only other colour beside from the black and blue that riddled his face, chest, neck, and arms on his body. Blood seemed to drip out of cuts on his face, you could see large amounts of dried blood all over the rest off his body. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, last time Steve had more colour to him but now he looked more like the walking dead than anything else.

Scott took out three syringes from a large black suitcase. The first one he stuck, more like stabbed, into Steve's shoulder. The second one Scott stabbed it into the part of the leg above the knee, the third was then stabbed into his stomach. Unlike last time where Steve knew what was happining this time he was begging Scott to let him out of the room. If he had heard Steve's pleads he never showed it. The next thing they heard was the sound of a large metal door being shut then pitch black. This time the camera was never shut off, Scott had left the camera on for everybody to hear the whimpers and pleads coming from Steve they could also hear him start hyperventilating.

Cathryn had now come into the room. "Guys while you where in here I tried to get a hold off the rest of the SEAL team, I was able to get ahold of there family's and the rest of the team won't be any help to us... there all dead."

Cathryn finally noticed that they where more interested in the black computer screen. At first she couldn't tell why until she figured out it wasn't what they could see it was what they could hear.

**"STEVE BABY NO!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**"STEVE! BABY! NO! COME ON STEVE YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!"**

"Cathryn. Cathryn! Come here you need to calm down. He's gone, we both know he can't And he won't calm down no matter how much training he has. This is something that not even he can battle through."

"Danny how could you say that, this is Steve we're talking about! I thought you were his brother?! But now I don't think you care about him, I don't think any of you care about him! You made him think you were dead then decided to come back and ruin his life! You three are supposed to be his ohana and all you did was leave him alone in his greatest time of need! I don't know what he sees in all of you. I could care less if something happened to all of you right here, right now!" and with that Cathryn stormed up the stairs to Steve's bedroom

They all sat in shock of what Cathryn had just said. Doris knew what she had said was true, and Chin, Danny, and Kono knew they had done exactly that to Steve. It was all true every word that came out of her mouth. None of them wanted to think of that but then again how can you not think of the horrible things you had done to your son/brother. Kono was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had befallen them.

"I can't believe that's how she felt. I always thought that she was glad that Steve had met us, and I thought she was fine with Doris being back. But now I don't know what I believe Cathryn thinks."

"I know Kono but what I think sent her over the edge is when she heard Steve begging to be let go. And what else might of done it is when I said he was gone and was not putting up a fight to push down his fear."

"Danny someone needs to talk to her, and that someone shouldn't be you. She's already mad at you as it is. I think it should be either Kono or Doris," exclaimed Chin

"I think it should be Kono she's furious at me for leaving Steve. I don't think she'll listen to me no matter what I say."

"Well Kono it looks as if you have been nominated to go talk to her."

"Fine but if she bites my head off up there, I will come back and haunt both you and Chin for the rest of your lives," Kono said as she walked up the stairs to go talk to the broken girlfriend laying on Steve's bed

* * *

"Cathryn?" called Kono as she walked it Steve's room

"What do you want?!" came the snide remark from the body lying on the bed

"I came to talk. You seemed pretty upset downstairs," at that Cathryn broke down and started to cry

"I didn't mean it, I mean it just came out. I guess I do feel that way deep down but at the same time I know none of you would do something to hurt Steve intentionally. It's just sometimes I feel as if I'm the only one who really cares about him and that I'm the only one who wants him back in my life. I guess hearing Steve whimpering and breaking down is what made me finally snap."

"Cathryn its all right to feel that way. We don't blame you for saying what you said. You had a reason for all that, but don't think for once we would ever blame you for speaking your mind. We have two reasons for that 1.) Steve would kill us and 2.) your a strong women who has seen more than us, who doesn't care what people think about you, and doesn't let anyone put you down. We love you Cathryn; you are part of this family and you will be and forever be. Nothing will change that or the way we think of you."

* * *

Black was the only colour he could see. The screams of his sanity is all he could hear, but his screams sounded a lot like a women in distress. He didn't know how that could be for he was the only one there in the blackness of hell, if such thing like this could be called that. His memory was blank he could think of nothing but the horror of the small metal box. There was one name though that was capable of escaping the cloudy prison of his brain, and this name was Danno. Danno it sounded familiar, like it was some sort of safe haven but other than that thought he could not think of what else it could mean.

He could hear whispering come from some where around him. But it did not make sense, how could there be whispering if he was the only one there? Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought, maybe there's people in the tiny prison of hell with him. Maybe there watching and laughing at him for being so weak, maybe if he asked politely they would stop laughing at him or better yet let him go. Let him go home to this Danno where he would be safe and not have to think of any this. Who ever or what ever this Danno was he believed that when or if he found it he would be safe and no one else would be able to hurt him.

* * *

Cathryn and Kono could hear the three people in the kitchen whispering to each other. Just as they set one foot into the room the three people in the kitchen went silent.

"Just because we entered the room doesn't mean you have to stop your conversation," said Cathryn trying to break the ice between them.

As she finished her sentence Chin, Danny, and Doris turned around and shushed her. Kono and Cathryn were surprised by their actions. They couldn't figure out what had gotten into them. The two women standing behind the three people in the chairs watched them with curiosity, they tried to figure out what was going on. That's when they heard Steve. They had forgotten that Scott decided to leave the camera on for now on. Cathryn, Kono, Chin, Danny, and Doris couldn't tell if Steve was talking to some mysterious person in the same room as him, to him self, or the five people in the room.

_"Please stop laughing, please. I can't do this anymore. What bad thing did I do that made you punish me like this. Please stop. If you don't Danno will stop you"_

_"No I don't know who or what Danno is but I believe that he'll save me"_

_"No he's not a figment of my imagination at least I don't think he is"_

_"NO STOP! HE'LL COME! he has to come," _the five people sitting in Steve's kitchen were just barely capable of hearing what he said because of how softly he said it

They all looked over to Danny. They had figured out half way through the conversation that Steve's mind had gone into a state of delirium, but what surprised them the most was how innocent he had sounded. When he was talking he sounded like a child talking about his imaginary friend, and that imaginary friend happened to be Danny.


End file.
